ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hope
The Hope (Kanji: 希望, Katakana: ホープ, Romanji: Hōpu) is the result of a merge between The Nothing and the Nameless Card. Like The Nameless Card, it exists only as a Sakura/Star Card and never existed as a Clow Card. At the end of the second movie, when the Hope is sealed, all the destructive damage done by the Nothing is instantly undone. History In The Sealed Card ''movie, when the Nothing tries to recover what was "stolen" from it by Sakura: One by one, the fifty-two Sakura Cards are gradually taken and disasters occur throughout Tomoeda. Eriol Hiiragizawa informs Sakura that to seal the Card, there has to be a price paid: The most treasured feelings of who has the strongest magic. At the end of the movie, Sakura manages to pacify the Nothing and she finally returns it to its card form. When Syaoran appears, he is cornered in one of the Nothing's force-fields and the price for sealing the card is ready to be extracted. Due to Sakura previously having spent most of her magical powers battling the Nothing, Syaoran is the one currently left as the highest, remaining, magical source. Helpless, Sakura cries out his name desperately. This is when the card without a name reacts - the only card the Nothing had not stolen - and combines with Nothing to create the Hope Card and the price is, thus, forfeited. The Hope flutters into Sakura's hands and the new card reassures her that everything will be alright and Syaoran is revealed to be unaffected. Appearance and Nothing cards.]] The card shows the appearance of the original girl of the Nothing card but now with an expression of happiness on her face instead of the sorrow from The Nothing. The orb over her forehead has transformed and is now a five-pointed star. She is embracing the winged heart that was pictured on the Nameless Card. Magical Abilities The Hope Card's powers remain unknown. However, due to its name, one can assume that its ability is simply to give renewed hope and love to its wielder and to those she holds most dear. Its mystical properties are said to shown in the ''Clear Card series. Gallery The Hope Card Shown On Screen.jpg CCSCC EP22 - The Hope Card.png|The Hope in Clear Card (anime) Trivia * Its mystical, love-related powers are said to be revealed in the second anime series and appeared in the flashback of episode 22. *In the American dub, Hope was the Nameless card seen at the end of the last episode, causing naming problems for the Nothing and Nameless card fusion at the end of the second movie. *The Hope is the only card in the series prior to the Clear Card Arc that has a name with more than one kanji. *The kanji at the top of the card: 希望, (Pronounced Kibō) means 'hope', 'aspiration' and 'wish' in Japanese. *Both the kanji for 希 and 望 carry a form of the meaning for 'hope'. External links *Video Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (English Dubbed) on YouTube References Navigation Category:Clow Cards Category:Never-Used Cards